


Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

by Careful_Days



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Katherine, Confused Katherine, Crowley and Feelings, Drama, F/M, Hell, Human Katherine Pierce, Katherine Pierce Has A Heart, Katherine and Feelings, Mystic Falls Gang - Freeform, Petrova Family - Freeform, Romance, The Cure, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careful_Days/pseuds/Careful_Days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Pierce definitely did not want to be in this situation. She was a vampire-turned-human with nothing. Things only become worse when, following a surprising one-night stand with the King of Hell, she finds herself pregnant. Having no options and nowhere to go, Katherine turns to the famous Winchester brothers for help; now she stuck riding alongside them for protection. With the appearance of an 18 year old, 538 years' worth of enemies and Demons coming after her, Katherine will have to do anything she can to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Human

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Supernatural**  
**I don’t know why, but I’ve always wanted to write a Vampire Diaries and Supernatural story…**

**This story is also posted on my fanfiction account - https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5564908/SaiyukiLover232**

**~VDS~**

Katherine Pierce smirked as she leaned down, applying more pressure, and shoving her hand deeper into Elena Gilbert’s chest. After a year of suffering at the hands of Elena – losing Stefan and Damon to her, as well as having to listen to how everyone loved and worshiped her – Katherine was finally going to end her. Everything would be over.

Katherine was going to rip out her irritating doppelgänger’s heart.

“K-Katherine…” Elena gasped in pain as she weakly tried to pull Katherine’s hand from her chest.

The sight of her pathetic doppelgänger struggling uselessly against her was satisfying and only made Katherine that much happier. She was going to come out on top for once. She was feeling victorious, and nothing could stop her.

“Bye-bye, little girl,” Katherine sneered. Finally, this was it – this was the moment. She was close to ending everything. Her hand was about to curl around Elena’s heart, so she could pull it right out from its chest cavity. That would be the end of the precious and lovely Elena Gilbert…

However, Elena wasn't going to give up… especially when she had so much to live for. She frantically reached into the pocket of jacket, her hand curling around the cure, and pulled it out. Without wasting anytime, Elena used all her strength to reach forward and shove the cure into Katherine’s mouth.

“I-I… won’t let you win…” Elena told Katherine as she forcefully closed her jaw, making her bite down into the cure.

Katherine’s eyes widened. The cure was dissolving her mouth… and there was nothing she could do about it. She tried to open her mouth so she could spit the cure out, but she couldn't because of the tight grip Elena had on her jaw. Katherine had no other option – she had to swallow the cure.

The cure slipped down Katherine’s throat. She could feel her strength leaving, and her grip on Elena loosening. _No!_ Katherine thought in panic. _No, no, no. This shouldn’t be happening! I was supposed to win!_

Grunting in pain, Elena pulled Katherine’s hand from her chest.

“N-no…” Katherine protested weakly, but it was too late. Her muscles were relaxing and black dots were filling her blurry vision. Katherine fell to the floor unconscious beside Elena.

Elena looked at Katherine with a smile.

“Have a nice human life, Katherine.”

**~VDS~**

Katherine’s eyes fluttered open. She was lying on the cool, solid floor of the Mystic Falls high school and staring up at the ceiling. Feeling weak and pathetic, she slowly sat up and looked around the darkened hallway. Everything was silent. Katherine was completely alone.

 _What the hell…_ Katherine was confused. She blinked multiple times, wondering why she couldn't see clearly down the darkened hallway. _My body feels weak…_

Realization suddenly dawned upon Katherine – as her blurry memories began resurfacing and coming back to her – causing her to gasp.

“No, no, no.” Katherine muttered frantically, as she slowly managed to rise to her feet. She stumbled over to a row of lockers, leaning against them for support, and pressed a hand to her pounding head. Her doppelgänger had shoved the cure down her throat… she was human and weak now. “That bitch…”

Katherine clumsily walked down the hallway, keeping a hand against the wall for support. She eventually reached a set of double doors and stepped out into the cool night air. The breeze ruffled Katherine’s tangled curls and she shivered. She hadn't been affected by the cold air in over five hundred years.

Still shivering, Katherine wrapped her arms around herself and stumbled across the parking lot. She didn't know what to do or where to go. There was no way that she could go to the Salvatore Boarding House because Elena had probably already gone back there, complaining and crying about how Katherine had just tried to kill her… and probably bragging about how she had also managed to shove the cure down Katherine’s throat, making her a pathetic human.

 _I am screwed…_ Katherine thought as she finally reached the sidewalk. She had five hundred and eighty-three years’ worth of enemies. Katherine knew that if any of them found out that she was human, they would seek her out to kidnap and torture her, and then when they were finally done with her, they would slowly kill her.

There was also the issue of Klaus. If he found out that she was human, he would defiantly be coming after her.

There was only one viable option for Katherine now… she had to run…

**~VDS~**

_Unknown Location…_

Katherine was completely exhausted and lonely. She had been travelling for a few days now, sometimes by walking, or at other times by hitchhiking rides from incredibly strange people. Without any money and compulsion, Katherine had been sleeping at the side of the road in the bushes or under trees, while curling up into a ball for warmth. She was starting to become smelly – which was making it difficult for her to pick up rides – and there were smudges of dirt across her face. Her usually flawless, olive-toned skin was pale and sweaty, her hair was flat and tangled, and her feet were always sore and aching from the hours she spent walking.

To make matters worse, Katherine was starving. She had been living off what little food and water the people she had hitched rides from would give to her... and that meant potato chips with warm and stale bottled water.

“Why is it so hot outside…?” Katherine complained quietly to herself, something which she had taken to doing over the past few days.

It was a later summer afternoon and the sun was setting, but the air was still incredibly hot. Katherine was sweating badly as she walked down the side of the deserted back road. She kept hoping that a car would drive by so she could hitch a ride and get a blast of an AC, but of course Katherine didn't have any luck.

It was moments like this that Katherine seriously wondered where she went wrong with her life. Sure, she hadn't exactly been the nicest person, but she surely didn't deserve something like this.

As she trudged along, Katherine found herself thinking about all the ways she was going to make her doppelgänger suffer if they ever encountered one another again. Elena Gilbert would be forced to suffer as much as Katherine was right now.

Suddenly, Katherine’s knees buckled and she stumbled forward, crashing to the ground. She landed awkwardly on her wrist and groaned in pain. The exhaustion and tiredness from the past few days crashed over Katherine, swallowing and pulling her down under…

**~VDS~**

**So this story takes place at the beginning of season 7 for Supernatural. Based on the Vampire Diaries timeline, Katherine was given the cure on June 15th, 2011; this is also the date in which Castiel absorbs all the souls from Purgatory because the ritual takes place during a lunar eclipse. This was just in case you were wondering.**

**Anyways, that’s it for the first chapter of this story. Please do leave me a review. Also, sorry for any silly grammar mistakes.**


	2. Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Supernatural**

**~VDS~**

Dean was speeding down the deserted back road in the 1970 Dodge Challenger that he had borrowed from Bobby. In his opinion, it was nothing compared to his Baby, which he was currently in the middle of restoring due to all the damage it had suffered a few days ago.

As he was driving by, Dean noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was an unconscious girl. He hit the brakes suddenly, the tires screeching against the asphalt. Dean winced slightly, knowing that braking too suddenly wasn’t exactly good for the car, but he didn’t have a choice. He put Challenger in reverse and backed up, stopping when he reached the unconscious girl at the side of the road.

Dean parked the Challenger off to the side of the road and shut the engine off. He grabbed his gun and got out of the car, looking around warily just in case there was some sort of monster nearby that had hurt this girl. When Dean spotted nothing out-of-place or unusual, he tucked his gun into the waistband of his jeans and hurried over to the unconscious girl.

He knelt down next to her. She was lying on her stomach with her face in the dirt, so he carefully rolled her over. She looked to be somewhere between eighteen and twenty years old. Her hair was tangled with leaves in it and her face was smudged with dirt, but Dean could instantly tell that she was probably beautiful when she was cleaned up nicely. He checked her pulse and was relieved to know she still had one, though it was weak. Her breathing was faint, too. Dean also noticed that her right wrist was swollen and bruised.

Dean lowered his head so his mouth was by her ear; he remembered what Sam had told him about how to try waking up an unconscious person. “Hey,” he spoke loudly. “Wake up!”

She didn’t even stir.

Dean pulled back with a frown. He tapped her shoulders, and then each of her cheeks, trying to get a response. Once again, she didn’t move. Cursing under his breath, Dean carefully patted her down, checking to see if she had any form of ID on her. There was none.

“Damn it…” Dean muttered to himself. He couldn’t leave her here. The sun was setting, and despite it being warm outside right now, the air would eventually cool down. Dean knew that if he just left her here, something bad would happen to her. That wasn’t something he could do; he didn’t like the thought of leaving someone to be hurt, especially when there was a chance he could help them.

Dean easily picked her up into his arms. She was light and her muscles were loose, making her body seem almost floppy… like a rag doll. He honestly couldn’t think of another way to describe it.

Her head lolled against his chest as Dean carried her over to the Challenger. It was difficult, but Dean somehow managed to support the unconscious girl in his arms and open the passenger-side door, moving the seat so he could settle her on the leather-covered seat in the back. Dean was now regretting not taking a different car into town.

Dean moved the passenger seat back and closed the door. He walked around to the driver’s side and got in, closing his own door, and starting the car. Without even looking to see if anyone was coming – because Dean knew that barely anyone drove down this way – Dean pulled back onto the road and continued on his way to Bobby’s.

**~VDS~**

“What took you...?” Bobby had begun to say, looking up from the book he was reading when he heard Dean enter the room. However, he trailed off when he saw that Dean was carrying in unconscious girl.

Dean carried the girl over to the couch by the window and carefully settled her down. He then turned around to look at Bobby. “Hey,” he said casually.

“What the hell happened?” Bobby demanded to know, his expression and tone of voice serious.

Dean gestured to the unconscious girl behind him. “I found her at the side of the road.” He quickly explained. “I couldn’t just leave her there. She had no ID or anything on her, so I don’t know who she is.”

Bobby sighed, nodding his head. He understood what Dean was saying; he probably would’ve done the same thing. “Well, we know she ain’t a demon. You carried her through the Devil’s Trap.”

“I’ll go get some salt.” Dean said. He turned and walked into the kitchen; he rummaged around in the cupboards until he found a small container of salt. Grinning, Dean made his way back into the library and over to where Bobby was standing by the couch.

“I tested her with silver.” Bobby announced. “She’s good.”

“Hold her arm up for me.” Dean asked Bobby as he opened the container, pouring some salt into one of his hands, and then setting it aside on the desk. Bobby did what he was asked and held up the girl’s arm as Dean poured the salt onto her arm. Nothing happened. “She’s clear.”

Dean carefully brushed the salt back into his hand and poured it back into the container.

“It looks like we’ll just have to wait until she wakes up.” Bobby said, crossing his arms.

“I am going to move her upstairs to one of the bedrooms.” Dean declared, bending down and lifting her into his arms. He straightened up, glancing over at Bobby. “Check on Sammy for me, will you?”

“Will do,” Bobby replied.

Dean exited the library, turning left and heading down the hall. He walked up the staircase to the second floor and chose the first room to his left. He laid her down on the bed, tucked her in, and then made sure that the salt lines at the window and the Devil’s Trap hadn’t been broken. When Dean was sure everything was good, he headed back downstairs, just in time to see Bobby coming out from the basement.

“How’s he doing?” Dean asked.

“He’s still out, but he doesn’t seem to be twitching from those nightmares he’s been having anymore.” Bobby told Dean.

“That’s good, I think…” Dean said, more to himself than to Bobby. “I’m going to head out and work on the Impala some more. I got the parts I needed from town. Make sure to keep an eye on Sammy and that girl.”

Before anything more could be said, Dean walked past Bobby and out the back door.

Bobby headed back over to his desk, mumbling under his breath, “When did I become a damn hospital…”

**~VDS~**

**Okay! That’s it for this chapter! So, Dean found Katherine on the on the side of the road. Yeah!**

**Anyways, in terms of the timeline… it’s been a few days since June 15 th. I know that there was a couple weeks spanned in-between when Castiel took the souls from Purgatory and when Dean and Sam decided to use Death to stop him – or at least attempt. I’m just not sure how many. So for, Sam is still unconscious from Castiel breaking down his hall and recovering. He’ll be up and walking soon.**


	3. Crazy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Supernatural**

**~VDS~**

When Katherine had finally woken up, she found herself to be in an unfamiliar bedroom. She sat up slowly, looking around in confusion. The last thing she remembered was walking for miles on the side of some deserted backroad, feeling what little energy she had being seeped away under the glaring heat of the sun, eventually sending her spiraling into unconsciousness.

_Where the hell am I…?_ Katherine wondered as she rose from the bed. She walked across the room to the window – the floorboard creaking underneath her feet – and pushed aside the curtains. Her brows furrowed in confusion; there was a thick line of salt across the windowsill.

“Weird.” Katherine muttered, letting the curtains fall shut. She turned around and immediately paused, noticing red lines painted on the wooden flooring, stretching out from underneath the carpet by the end of the bed. Frowning slightly, Katherine kneeled down and rolled the carpet up, revealing a lot of unusual sigils. They looked familiar to Katherine, but she couldn’t remember where she had seen them. “Whoever owns this house is a freak…”

Katherine’s head snapped up suddenly; she could hear the sound of creaking floorboards and a set of approaching footsteps. Acting quickly, Katherine rolled the carpet back into its original position, stood up, and looked around the room, spotting a closet a few feet away from her. Quietly as she could, Katherine rushed across the room and pulled open the closet door, slipping inside and leaving the door open just enough so she could peek through the crack.

It was a man with dark blonde hair who entered the room, though Katherine couldn’t see his face because his back was to the closet. Just as the man was about to turn around, most likely to check the room for her, Katherine quickly pushed open the closet door – before she could talk herself out of it – and launched herself at him.

“Shit!” The man cursed, managing to grab Katherine’s wrists in a tight hold, effectively stopping her from attempting to rake her fingernails across his face. His green eyes were full of amusement and he was grinning at her. “Nice try, Princess.”

“Let go of me!” Katherine snapped, struggling to pull herself away from him.

“I don’t think so. You just tried to claw my face off.”

Katherine spat in his face and, using his surprise to her advantage, kicked him down below. He grunted in pain, releasing his hold on her. Grinning in victory, Katherine spun on her heel and took off running out of the room into the hallway.

“Bobby! She’s running!”

Blocking her way to the staircase was an older man wearing a dirty, old baseball cap. Katherine assumed this was the “Bobby” that the blonde handsome man had shouted for.

“Get out of my way.” Katherine demanded.

“Just calm down,” the older man – _Bobby_ , Katherine reminded herself – said calmly, holding his hands up. “We aren’t going to hurt you.”

“She’s crazy, Bobby.” Katherine glanced over her shoulder to see the handsome man leaning against the doorframe. He was glaring at her as he spoke. “And you can’t reason with crazy.”

“Shut it, Dean.” Bobby ordered the handsome man, and then he returned his attention back to Katherine. “Ask any question and we’ll answer it.”

Katherine looked between Bobby and the other man, now identified as Dean, and asked, “How did I get here?”

“I brought you here.” Dean answered. “You were unconscious on the side of the road.”

“See, we are just trying to help you.” Bobby told her.

Slowly, Katherine’s tense stance relaxed. It seemed that, so far, she didn’t have anything to worry about. These people – Bobby and Dean – didn’t want to harm her; they had only merely tried to help her. They weren’t minions of Klaus sent to kidnap her, or enemies that she had made in the past 500 years.

Bobby seemed to notice that Katherine had relaxed and carefully took a step towards her. “The bathroom is right there.” He informed her, gesturing to a door that was just behind him on the left. “You can get cleaned up, and I’ll leave a change of clothes outside the bathroom door.” He gave her a reassuring look. “Once you’re all freshened up, we can all settle down for a talk. How does that sound?”

Katherine bit her lip. She was very dirty and smelly, having not showered for few days, and she could practically feel the layer of filth on her skin. Finally, after almost a full minute of remaining silent, she spoke, “Okay… That sounds good…”

Bobby stepped aside, letting Katherine pass by him and head into the bathroom. She looked back at Bobby and Dean before closing the bathroom door.

**~VDS~**

The sound of the shower turning on could be heard from outside the bathroom door. Bobby walked down the hallway to his bedroom, returning a few minutes later holding a stack of folded clothes. He set them down in front of the bathroom door.

Dean grinned. “Bobby, I didn’t know that you had a fetish for wearing girls’ clothes.”

“They are some of Karen’s old clothes.” Bobby said dryly before turning his back on Dean and walking away.

_Great…_ Dean winced at his own idiocy as he followed Bobby down the staircase. He should have guessed, but he often forgot that Bobby had been married before.

“I don’t trust her.” Dean stated, trying to change the subject as he and Bobby entered the library. “She tried to claw my face off with her nails… and then she kicked my precious cargo.”

“Stop being an idjit.” Bobby practically snapped at Dean, sitting down in his comfortable and worn-out chair. “That girl just woke up in a strange, unfamiliar place with two men. Of course she is going to be afraid and startled.”

Dean sat down in one of the chairs in front of Bobby’s desk. He was scowling. “Th –”

“You would’ve done the same thing, boy.” Bobby cut Dean off right away. “We’ll just have to right and see what the girl has to say.”

**~VDS~**

After stepping out of the shower, Katherine felt a lot better. She was clean, didn’t smell funny anymore, and now that her face wasn’t covered in smudges of dirt, she could actually see it clearly.

Katherine opened the bathroom door and peeked out into the hallway. No one was out there, but there was a pile of folded clothes set on the floor, just as Bobby had promised her. She grabbed them and closed the door.

The clothes consisted of a pair of jeans, a simple flowing white shirt, and a pair of black socks. Katherine assumed she would have to wear her own bra and panties, though she didn’t mind. She wasn’t fond of the idea of wearing someone else’s undergarments.

Katherine dried her hair as well as she could with a towel, and then she changed into the clothes. There was no hairbrush for her to use; the only thing Katherine could find was a men’s hair comb, and that definitely wouldn’t go through her thick and long brown hair. Sighing in frustration, Katherine had to settle for combing through her hair with her fingers, which didn’t do much good.

Looking in the mirror, Katherine deemed herself to be as decent looking as she could get in this situation. She opened the bathroom door, stepped out into the hallway, and headed down the hall to the staircase. She made her way down to the main floor, following the sound of Bobby and Dean's quiet talking.

Katherine found them in what looked to be a living room converted to a library. There were plenty of bookcases and shelves that were overflowing with copious amounts of books. There was large desk with a scratched surface and a nicely, worn-out chair placed behind it. In front of the desk, there were two old chairs. A couch was placed by the window overlooking the side yard and there were two or three little tables pressed against the walls of the room. Katherine also noted that there was a line of salt across the windowsills down here as well, and the same sigils that were underneath the bedroom carpet were down here in the library, too.

When she had entered the room, Bobby and Dean had stopped their conversation, glancing over in her direction. Obviously, they had been talking about something important… something which that didn’t want her to know about. That only made Katherine want to find out what it was.

“You’re all nicely cleaned up.” Bobby told her.

Dean looked her over from head-to-toe, nodding his head in agreement.

“Yeah,” Katherine muttered, stepping further into the room.

Bobby gestured to the couch. “Sit down. I think it is time that we talk…”

**~VDS~**

**Okay, that’s it for this chapter. I’m not going to be making super-long chapters. To me, when I make long chapters, I feel like I’m dragging them on. Sometimes, I will have long chapters if I don’t want to drag something on into another one.**

**And Katherine won’t be meeting Crowley yet. I want to build a relationship between her and the Winchesters, because I need her to feel like she can trust them and go to them for help.**


	4. Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Supernatural**

**So as I said to my readers on my Fan Fiction account, I am _always_ sorry when I don't update for a while, but I also only write when I have an idea, when I have time, or when I feel like it. So I won't be making any promises about updating on a regular basis, because I could never keep that promise. That's all I wanted to say... or type, I guess. Moving on.... here is chapter four! I hope you enjoy! :) **

**~VDS~**

Rather reluctantly, Katherine moved across the room and sat down on the old couch, the springs creaking loudly as she settled down and got comfortable. She grimaced as she thought about how dirty the couch probably was, especially taking into consideration the horrid state of the rest of the house. Everything was dusty and looked as though it hadn’t been cleaned in ages. _Something I should expect, seeing as how only guys live in this house,_ Katherine couldn’t help but think.

“What do you want to know?” Katherine questioned, looking between Dean and Bobby with wary eyes. She didn’t trust either of them. Those strange sigils underneath the carpet upstairs – and down here in the library – led her to believe that the two of them were involved in something supernatural. Not only that, but the way Dean stood – as though he was waiting for something to suddenly attack – put Katherine on edge.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get out a single word, Bobby wisely chose to speak. “Let’s start with something simple… introducing ourselves. I’m Bobby Singer, and he is –”

“– Dean Winchester,” Dean cut in smoothly with a charming smile, which only made Katherine roll her eyes. She was a master at seducing men; she wasn’t going to be fooled by a simple and cute smile. “And what is your name, princess?”

“Ka –” However, as quickly as she had begun speaking, Katherine stopped. She wasn’t sure if she should tell them her name.

“What’s the matter, princess? Do you have something to hide?”

Katherine scowled at the use of the nickname – she didn’t like it, and this was now Dean’s third time using it. And to add to her quickly growing irritation, the taunting look on Dean’s face made Katherine want to launch herself at him and slap it right off. “ _Stop_ calling me _that_.”

“What… you don’t like my nickname. _Princess_.”

“My _name_ ,” she snapped, “is Katherine Pierce.”

Bobby and Dean stiffened right away… and Katherine knew she had made a _big_ mistake. If hearing her name made them react like that, it could only mean one thing… they were both Hunters. _This is just fantastic,_ she inwardly cursed herself, _they will probably kill me_.

Dean immediately pulled out a gun, which was nickel plated with ivory handles and engravings, from the waistband of his pants – it had been easily concealed by his shirt – and pointed it directly at Katherine. His eyes held no hesitation; he was ready to shoot her without even blinking, or taking a minute to listen to her side of the story. Katherine froze in her spot, looking at the barrel of the gun with wide eyes, having no idea what to say or do; she had never been in such a situation like this where she was completely vulnerable. She was, after all, Katherine Pierce, a legendary survivor known for her master tricks and cruelty… she was used to coming out on top and _always_ having a plan B, or a plan C, or a plan D, and so forth.

Bobby was standing now, and he also had his own gun out and ready to use, though he didn’t have it directly pointed at Katherine like Dean.

Katherine remained in her spot, looking back and forth between Dean and Bobby, biting her lip and assessing the situation. Her mind was racing as she went through her list of options, thinking of a way to save herself. Finally, Katherine settled her gaze on Dean. He had saved her – a complete stranger that he knew nothing about – from dying on the side of the road. Doing something like that could only mean one thing… he liked being the hero, and he liked saving people; probably mostly girls. He seemed like the type of guy who was occasionally a sucker for a damsel in distress.

She had to resist the urge to smirk. Katherine knew exactly what she was going to do to get out of this situation…

“P-please!” Katherine suddenly cried, slowly raising her hands in surrender and looking at Dean with pleading eyes. “ _Please_! D-don’t shoot!”

“Don’t shoot you!” He glared at her. “You’re a vampire… a murderer!”

“I-I’m not a vampire anymore! I’m _human_ now!”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “What? Why the hell should I believe you?!”

Katherine wildly shook her head. Tears were slipping down her cheeks. “ _Please_!”

“Dean,” Bobby muttered, lowering his gun and moving to stand in front of Katherine. “Put the gun away.”

“You can’t actually believe her? C’mon, Bobby!” Dean exclaimed, gesturing to Katherine with his gun. “She’s notoriously known throughout the vampire community.”

Bobby frowned. “Don’t be an idjit, boy! If the girl was still a vampire, she would’ve already attacked.”

“A-and… the k-kind of vampire I-I was has t-to be i-invited into the house.” Katherine managed to stutter out.

“Fine,” Dean sighed in frustration, lowering his gun. He wouldn’t put it away though. “How the hell are you human? I thought there was no way for your _kind_ of vampires to become human again.”

“T-there was a c-cure… and I-I took it.” Katherine told them. She knew it would be wiser not to admit that she had it unwillingly shoved down her throat; if she had, Dean probably would’ve definitely shot her. However, if Dean believed that she had taken the cure of her own free will, the chances of her survival would be higher. “B-but now that I-I’m no longer a vampire… I-I can’t do anything… I have no m-money, no place to go and sleep, no food to eat, and no c-clothes to wear.” She lowered her head and continued to cry. “I-I don’t have ID or anything… _nothing_.” Katherine looked back up at them with doe-eyes which always seemed to work for her pathetic doppelgänger. “P-please… I need your h-help…”

Dean shook his head. “No,” he refused. “No way. You have _killed_ thousands and thousands of humans. You don’t deserve any help… you’re an evil vampire slut… a _former_ vampire, but still probably an evil slut.”

Katherine shook her head. “I-I’m trying to change… so please help me. Give me a chance.

Bobby and Dean glanced at each other, silently communicating with one another through a single stare and different expressions. Finally, after a few minutes, Dean sighed and looked at Katherine. “Okay,” he reluctantly agreed. “We’ll help you out.”

Katherine gave him a small smile. “R-really?”

“Yes.” Dean nodded his head. “You can stay here for a while. But that’s it. Once you’re good, you are out of here. You understand?”

“Thank you so much!” Katherine told them happily, wiping away her tears.

“Yeah, whatever…” Dean mumbled under his breath. He tucked his gun away and headed into the kitchen, continuing to mumble incoherently under his breath.

Bobby gave Katherine a pointed look. “If you are lying…”

Katherine fluttered her eyelashes at him. “You can _trust_ me.”

Bobby, too, mumbled something under his breath and turned away from Katherine, heading back over to his desk. As soon as his back was to Katherine, she smiled in victory. Tears could bring a girl a long way…

**~VDS~**

**So, part of the reason this chapter took so long to write was because I honestly had no idea how to go about it. How do you get to Hunters to let Katherine – a former vampire who had murdered for no reason – to live with them? That is why I had such difficulty with this chapter.**

**Anyways, I hoped you liked it… the plan of Katherine using crying as a way to convince and trick Bobby and Dean to let her stay with them, and help her out. Though, I have to say she was actually afraid when Dean pointed the gun at her, but the crying was completely faked.**

**Also, for the sake of the story, let’s just say that Sam, Dean, and Bobby and all of them know about the existence of the vampires, witches, hybrids, and werewolves from the Vampire Diaries, but don’t run into them as often because there is less of their kind than the ones they hunt!**


	5. Late Night Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Supernatural**

**~VDS~**

Katherine scowled, feeling very irritated as she crawled into bed that evening. Following her spectacular waterworks performance that afternoon, the rest of the day had been extraordinarily boring for her. She had been forced to stay in the library under the watchful eye of Bobby. And she had not been allowed to touch anything! Bobby did not trust Katherine; therefore, he did not trust her with his rare – as well as expensive – books.

Not being allowed to touch the books or look through them had really bothered Katherine. It also put a wrench in her plans. She had planned to start researching the Cure right away; after all, she didn't know what it was exactly, or if it would have any weird side effects on her body. Katherine had also wanted to try to start looking for a way to become a vampire again. But without any books or access to the internet, she was seriously limited with what she could do.

The _only_ thing Katherine had done that afternoon was doodle with a pen and stack of paper. She doodled endlessly, and had even started drawing mini-comics where she was the main heroine and Elena was the manipulative villain, who would _always_ die.

When Katherine had been told she could head upstairs, she could not have been happier. _I hate this,_ she thought tiredly, as she stared up at the dark ceiling of her new bedroom. _I can’t let this continue on_. She didn't want to be stuck as a human, living her life out day-by-day, trying so hard to survive. She wanted to be powerful, feared, and have everything she wanted simply by just using compulsion.

“I need to become a vampire again…” Katherine mumbled to herself as she rolled onto her side, yawned, and closed her eyes.

**~VDS~**

_CRASH!_

Katherine was startled awake. She sat up quickly, looking around the room, trying to see where the loud sound had come from. Not seeing anything, Katherine frowned.

_I was sure I heard something,_ she thought as she kicked away the blankets and rose from the bed. Katherine grabbed the nearby sweater Bobby had given her and pulled it on. She also slipped on her socks – seeing as how she didn't like sleeping with them on.

Katherine padded out of the room and down the hallway. She took the steps down the staircase carefully, knowing that now she was human, she was definitely more likely to trip and fall down. 

When she made it downstairs to the main floor, Katherine hurried quietly down the hall and poked her head into the library. She didn't see anyone in the room, but there was an illuminating light coming from the other half of the room, right where the kitchen was. Trying to be really quiet, Katherine tiptoed through the library to the edge of the kitchen. The lamp on the table – full of books, papers, pens, and other things – was turned on, making the kitchen light enough that someone could see. Kneeling on the floor by the fridge, sweeping shards of broken glass into a dustpan, was a man. This man obviously lived here, but Katherine had not seen him at all during the day, or heard any mention of him.

The man had still not noticed Katherine yet, so she shuffled a bit into the kitchen, making sure to drag her socked-feet across the dirty, tiled floor. Finally, his head snapped up and he looked directly at her. Katherine noticed that he had brown eyes with a touch of light green, a perfect mixture. They were beautiful, resembling the fresh forest, while seeming to take in the world around.

“Hello,” Katherine greeted softly, her voice sounding as though it was floating around the kitchen.

“Hi...” The man replied slowly, almost carefully. He seemed to be staring at a spot over Katherine’s shoulder; never once did he allow his gaze to drift over to her. She even looked over her shoulder to see what the man found so interesting, but she didn't see anything other than just the library.

Shrugging her shoulders, Katherine gestured to the mess of glass. “Need any help?”

He did not say anything… well, at least to her. He mumbled quietly, looking as though he was talking to himself. His gaze would keep flickering back in her general direction while he was going on. Whenever he noticed that she was watching him, he would quickly look away and try to act like he hadn't been caught. Finally, after what seemed like ten minutes, he spoke, “Er – no, thank you. I can handle it.”

“Okay,” she nodded her head, watching as he quickly swept up the remaining shards of glass into the dustpan. When he was done, he rose to his feet, finally giving Katherine a good and full view of him.

He was _really_ tall, having easily nine inches on Katherine’s height of 5’7”. He had a muscular build, broad shoulders, and Katherine could also tell that he probably had a muscular chest as well. His hair was smooth and brown, coming to about his shoulders. His sideburns – Katherine noted – were a bit long and funny-looking. _Good_ , she couldn't help but think with a sort of smug satisfaction. _He isn't perfect-looking._

“My name is Katherine.” She introduced herself, making sure to give him a look that obviously showed she wanted to know who he was.

“Sam,” he replied as he emptied the dustpan into the garbage can. “Dean is my older brother.” He paused for a moment, making Katherine wonder if he was internally debating with himself on whether he should continue talking to her or not. Eventually though, he added, “What are you doing here?”

Katherine smiled gently, knowing she was putting her most _convincing_ expression on her face. “Just recently I ran into some trouble. I had nowhere to go,” she wiped at her eyes with her fingers as though she was about to cry, “and Bobby – as well as Dean – have agreed to help me out. I am _so_ thankful. I wouldn't know what to do without their help.”

Sam put the dustpan away, and grabbed another glass from the cabinet. Katherine noticed that he glanced at the fridge for a moment – she knew he was deciding if he still wanted something from it – before he turned around and filled his glass up with water from the tap. As he was drinking his water, Sam continuously glanced in Katherine’s direction, looking almost nervous and anxious. Katherine wondered what was up with him – something was definitely not right.

“Well…” Sam started speaking, keeping his voice low and slow, as though he didn't think Katherine could understand what he was saying. He placed his now-empty glass into the kitchen sink. “I’ll be heading to bed now…”

“Me too,” she agreed with a soft smile, trying to look sweet and nice.

“Goodnight…” Sam said to her, sounding and looking awkward.

“Goodnight, Sam.” Katherine replied. Before he could say anything else, she whirled around and left the kitchen, heading back upstairs to her bedroom.

Katherine closed her bedroom door and crawled back into bed. She lay on her side, looking out the window, which overlooked the side of Bobby’s yard.

Katherine knew it would be easier for her if she could convince _everyone_ in the house that she was _only_ just a simple, young woman – not just a vampire turned human – who was trying to get back on her feet. So far, from what she could tell, Sam looked convinced. She would just have to work on Dean and Bobby a bit more – and Katherine was completely confident in her abilities to convince them. She did not need them keeping a watchful eye on her while she was trying to find a way to become a vampire again.

Closing her eyes, Katherine slowly drifted off into a whirlwind of dreams.

**~VDS~**

**That’s it for this chapter. Just a filler chapter, really – all stories need them. I needed to introduce Katherine to Sam.**

**Sam is also still currently out of it. After all, he is still recovering from having the wall broken down in his mind. One more thing, the next chapter might feature a time-skip. I’m not sure yet. I’m still deciding on what I should do.**


End file.
